Next Time We're Staying In!
by Megzzerr
Summary: They didnt want to go out, but they had promised their friends...but for what was about to happen they really should have stayed in.Jeff Hardy/OC Including several others-Disclaimer I own Danni, All others belong to Themselves,WWE Or TNA!Review Please!


_**It had been another long day in the WWE for all the wrestlers, we had just finished the RAW live show and thankfully **_

_**there were no house shows this week because of the Backlash ppv this Sunday so I finally got to rest and prepare for my**_

_**Women's championship match against that stuck up bitch Michelle McCool she only had the title because she was screwing the**_

_**"Dead man" and Im pretty sure because she's still sleeping with him she'll be champ after our match too! I had only been**_

_**signed with WWE for a year, but I earned my place here, I signed with TNA three years ago & I kept my real name Danni while**_

_**wrestling there I was put with the MCMG and learned most of my skills off of them but trust me I was well able to wrestle before**_

_**I signed with any big company, I wasn't in it for the money never was...growing up I always anted to wrestle ever since I**_

_**saw Team Extreme do their thing in a WWE ring! Im a high flyer myself and I guess that's what the fans love about me because**_

_**high flying women havn't been seen in a while, I became TNA Knockouts Champion after five months defeating Velvet Sky at**_

_**Bound for Glory. I held it for 4 and a half months after that night, finally losing it to the well deserving Raisha Saeed**_

_**or Cheerleader Melissa. I befriended my Idol Jeff Hardy while wrestling there, we drove and hung out at shows together, but in**_

_**2008 his contract was expiring and WWE called to offer him a top spot on their roster and I knew he'd take it WWE was his**_

_**Home, his brother and best friends were there, I think I was the only thing keeping him on the TNA Roster but I wasn't going**_

_**to keep him for going back to where he loved. A few months later he called me to say WWE was looking for new female talents**_

_**and my contract was expiring with TNA and I had done pretty much everything there so I took the chance, I went for an **_

_**interview at WWE Head quarter's and now Im a WWE Diva and even my best friend Miss Taylor Wilde came too! Jeff and I **_

_**have been seeing each other ever since and I fit right in with most of the guys and girls there except with one man....**_

_**The Legend Killer Randy Orton he claimed to be this nice guy but he was never nice to me, he never wanted to talk to me...**_

_**and that was difficult seeing as how he was good friends with Jeff, we're all going out tonight so maybe he'll talk to me then.**_

_**"Dan babe you ready?" Jeff said peeping into the bathroom while I was putting on my lipg loss.**_

_**"You look great sweetheart, you sure you don't wanna just stay in?"Jeff said with those sexy eyes I knew what his intentions**_

_**were with me, I wanted to stay in too but just to make him crazy I let him down......for now.**_

_**"Jeff we promised the rest we'd go out so come on" I said kissing him on the lips.**_

_**"Mmm cherry flavour...my favourite !"He said obviously tasting my lip gloss.**_

_**"Oh yeah sorry you have lip gloss on your upper lip. "I said putting on my eyeliner.**_

_**"Oh its not on my lower lip, well I better get some..."He said turning me around to face him kissing me all over, which made me drop the eyeliner,.....my god he was a good kisser, He lifted me on to the bathroom counter beside the sink,**_

_**he slid his hand up my skirt while I tried my best to unzip his pants, I let out a sudden moan as he started nipping at my neck. **_

_**"Let me be your Edward Cullen" He whispered.**_

_**I smiled. "Only If you let me be your Bella.**_

"_**You already are." Jeff said kissing me softly on the lips.**_

"_**Oh god get a room!!!" Matt Hardy said walking in on us.**_

"_**Matt We are in a room dude, why didn't you knock?" Jeff said helping me off the counter.**_

"_**I don't know, I wish I would have knocked now, Im definitely getting drunk now,…no offence Danni your hot but that's my brother!" Matt said loudly.**_

"_**Hey Matt don't be jealous just cause your not getting any at the moment!" I said laughing.**_

"_**Yeah maybe I should have kept Ashley around." Matt said grinning.**_

"_**Don't ever say that again." I said poking him in the arm.**_

"_**Ouch, why not Dan?" Matt said rubbing his arm.**_

"_**She's a slut!!!!!" I said seriously**_

"_**Yeah man she is." Jeff said nodding his head.**_

"_**Oh yeah take your girlfriends side Jeff." Matt said smiling**_

"_**Hey I cant help if she makes a good point, Jeff said wrapping his arms around me.**_

"_**Ah whatever, lets go I need a drink the others are waiting in the lobby". Matt said holding the front door for us.**_

"_**Hey I thought we were deciding to stay in!" Jeff said folding his arms.**_

_**I kissed him quickly while Matt walked out. "I'll make it up to ya later "Edward". I said moving towards the door.**_

_**Jeff turned me around again and kissed me. "Sure thing Bella". **_

"_**WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP." Matt said waiting at the elevator.**_

_**There was a lot of us at the nightclub, Jericho, Jeff, Matt, Kelly, Taylor, Christian, Punk, Gail, Evan, Mickie, Miz, Morrison, Melina, Brie, Nikki, Cena, Myself & Randy.**_

_**I still couldn't believe he came out tonight we were in his hometown so we all thought he'd go home to his wife Samantha and his little girl but no, he didn't mention them at all.**_

"_**Wow Kelly you must be cold in the outfit." Randy said.**_

"_**What's that man" Punk said putting his arm around an insulted Kelly.**_

"_**I just said she must be cold in that outfit, its very short not that I mind." Randy said smirking at Punk….."Im kidding Punk don't look so serious." Orton said walking off.**_

"_**He's such a jackass Kells don't mind him." I said hugging her.**_

_**Jeff and I were dancing for a long time, anyone that knows Jeff knows he loves dancing, its like his hidden talent.**_

"_**You know what Dan?" **_

"_**What Jeff."**_

"_**You look more like Rosalie than Bella." Jeff said smiling at me.**_

"_**I do… why do you think that "Edward"? I said laughing**_

"_**Because she's supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world right?"**_

"_**Right………" In case you have not noticed Jeff and I have become addicted to all things Twilight.**_

"_**Well in that case she looks like you because you cant get more beautiful than you Dan". Jeff said**_

"_**Aww Jeff your so adorable, but I do actually like the pairing of Rosalie & Edward more than Edward & Bella, I think because Rosalie can fight and stick up for herself and Bella's too needy and Im not needy."**_

"_**Yeah your strong and beautiful so from now on you're my Rosalie, I agree though Edward and Rosalie would be a power couple , imagine the children….if they could have them." Jeff said thinking….**_

_**I just laughed and continued to dance with him, I never thought Id find anyone like him, its so weird that one day you're watching this guy on tv and the next thing your dating him, he was so like me in every way, I never thought anyone would understand me but he does and he loves me for being me.**_

_**I looked over in shock to see Randy Orton sticking his tongue down some blonde girls throat, she must have been only 20-21 I couldn't believe he'd do this to Samantha she'd only given birth to his little girl and here he was with some skank! I decided against showing Jeff, It wasn't my place…even though I felt guilty.**_

_**Later on we were all sitting down in the VIP area, "I going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute. Taylor came with me. **_

"_**Danni what's wrong you've been quiet for a while tonight you ok?" Taylor said concerned**_

"_**Yeah Im fine Im just tired long week, that's all!" I said hoping she believed me, I was far from ok I had just seen Randy cheating on his wife.**_

_**As we came out of the bathroom my phone rang it was my Dad so Taylor went back to the guys and I stayed outside the bathroom since there was too much noise out there.**_

_**As I got off the phone with my Dad I saw Randy & the blonde haired woman coming towards me, I stumbled "Watch it" He shouted at me as the blonde went into the toilets, " "I tripped its not like I meant it, what the hell is your problem Randy!" I shouted**_

"_**What's my problem I don't have one." Randy said confused**_

"_**You sure Randy you just ripped my head off for tripping , you never talk to me and anytime I try and talk to you, you just turn away not that I care I just make an effort because your friends with my boyfriend but I seriously don't understand how your friends at all, so if I've ever said anything that upset you Im sorry." I said going to walk away, but Randy grabbed me.**_

"_**Wow you're a fiery one aren't you Danni." He said trying to kiss me, I pushed him away **_

"_**What the hell are you doing Randy!" I said**_

"_**Come on Danni don't deny it you want me, I want you too!" Randy said leaning in again.**_

"_**I don't want you now get off of me Randy."**_

_**He grabbed me again so I kicked him in the balls.**_

"_**JEFF!!!!!"**_

_**Randy slapped me in the face"He cant hear you, oh Danni I cant see it in your eyes Danni you wanna hit me do you? Go on hit me, HIT ME!!" Randy said **_

_**I went to punch him but I heard a voice.**_

"_**No let me!" the man said punching Randy with such a force Randy ended up slipping under his feet.**_

"_**Jeff!!" I said hugging him tightly.**_

"_**Are you ok Danni did he hit you?" I nodded**_

_**The rest of the guys and girls came down, Taylor had seen Randy corner me and ran to tell Jeff.**_

_**The boys went for Randy but Jeff stopped them. "Let me do this." Jeff said as Randy tried to get to his feet.**_

"_**Jeff Im sorry, I didn't mean to….."Randy was interrupted by a blow into the stomach that sent him on the floor again, Jeff hit him again keeping his hand around Randys throat.**_

"_**If you ever touch her again I swear to god there will be no Legend Killer because I will have killed him Jeff said tightening his grip on Randy's throat.**_

"_**Don't try and talk to me or Danni again because your life wont be worth living do you understand." Jeff said. Randy nodded, Jeff finally let go and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.**_

_**I decided to walk over to Randy.**_

"_**Danni what are you doing" Jeff said**_

"_**Leave me go Jeff, I need to say something to him. Jeff left go but was close enough to hear what I was saying to Randy.**_

"_**I saw what you were doing with that blonde bimbo tonight, you have a wife and little girl at home waiting for you, Im not going to tell her what I saw, I probably should but Im going to give you a chance, you need help Randy anger management or something, get help and I wont tell Sam what happened, you don't get help and I'll tell her everything you have a beautiful wife and little girl that love you……don't screw that up Randy, as for me don't talk to me, touch me or look at me because if you do I'll make sure you lose your job……do the right thing Randy…." I said walking away……..**_

_**I didn't leave the club that wasn't going to ruin my night. Shockingly Bella's Lullaby had come on so Jeff picked me up and brought me to the dance floor.**_

"_**Danni Im sorry I wasn't there sooner tonight." Jeff said frowning**_

"_**Shhh Jeff it wasn't your fault, plus I could handle myself, you were there when I really needed you, and Im so glad it was you the saved me" I said smiling at him.**_

"_**How can you smile after all this Dan" Jeff said**_

"_**Why wouldn't I smile I heard what you said to Randy, warning him to stay away from me and Im so thankful you did, you protected me Jeff…..and I love you so much for it.**_

_**He smiled…."I heard what you said to him about getting help, your so selfless, you could have easily told Sam, or had him lose everything but you only ant him to get better, you're amazing you know that, any other woman would have ran but you stood up to him…..I love you my beautiful strong Rosalie Danni Hale" He laughed.**_

"_**I love you too My beautiful, strong, protecting, Irresistible Edward Jeff Cullen.." He kissed my neck wrapping his arms around me in such a protecting way.**_

"_**Next time were staying in" Jeff said smiling.**_

"_**That's fine with me." I said kissing him once more as Bella's Lullaby ended.**_


End file.
